Erinnerungen
by Arel o Imladris
Summary: Auf der Hochzeit seines Sohnes erinnert sich Draco...


Scheinbar unberührt betrachtete Draco Malfoy all die Menschen, die sich zu Hochzeit seines Sohnes eingefunden hatten.

Noch immer hatte die Vorstellung, dass sein kleiner Scorpius jetzt verheiratet war, etwas unwirkliches, als wäre es ein sehr skurriler Traum aus dem man jederzeit erwachen würde.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy heiratet ein Halbblut, die Tochter der Besserwisserin Granger und des Wiesels noch dazu, allerdings musste Draco Malfoy zugeben, dass sein Sohn wenigstens keinen schlechten Geschmack hatte.

Rose Weasley war eine Schönheit. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sich die roten Haare der Weasleys oder das Vogelnest ihrer Mutter nicht weiter vererbt wurde. Ein Malfoy mit rotem Haar, man stelle sich das vor!

Schon das anfänglich nach der Geburt schwarze Haar des kleinen Scorpius hatte heftige Diskussionen in seiner Familie hervor gerufen.

„Geht es dir gut, Astoria?"

Atemlos vor Aufregung (oder war es Sorge?) kniete der frisch gebackene Vater am Bett seiner Frau nieder und betrachtete sie mit einem nicht zu deutenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", meinte die erschöpfte junge Frau und lächelte zärtlich. „Geh!", hauchte sie dann und schloss die Augen. „Geh und sieh dir deinen Sohn an. Ich bin müde."

Zögerlich, als könne er es kaum fassen, das dies [style type="italic"]sein[/style] Sohn war, trat er an die kleine Wiege, die neben dem Bett hing.

Der jüngste Malfoy hatte die Augen geöffnet und starrte seinen Vater aus großen babyblauen Augen an.

„Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.", flüsterte Draco staunend. Ja, dieses Kind war sein Sohn, sein Fleisch und Blut. Niemals, das schwor er sich in diesem Moment, sollte dieses Kind leiden müssen durch die Schuld seines Vaters. Er würde alles dafür tun, dass diese Augen niemals das sehen und sein Körper niemals spüren musste, was er, Astoria und seine ganze Generation hatte fühlen und sehen müssen.

„Unser Sohn.", sagte er und seine Stimme klang heißer von al den Gefühlen die ihn durchströmten.

„Darf ich ihn auf den Arm nehmen?"

Astoria lachte leise.

„Natürlich, du musst nur sehr vorsichtig sein und vor allem aufpassen, dass sein Köpfchen nicht zu sehr bewegt wird.", meinte sie und hätte sich Draco in diesem Moment umgedreht, er hätte gesehen, wie viel Liebe in den Augen seiner Frau war. Liebe, die nicht nur dem Kind, sondern auch diesem faszinierenden, oft undurchschaubaren Mann galt, mit dem sie gegen ihrer beider Willen verheiratet worden war und der ihr Herz erobert hatte, ohne es zu bemerken.

[style type="italic"]Unser Sohn[/style], hatte er gesagt.

[style type="italic"]Unser Sohn.[/style]

Vielleicht hatte sie doch Hoffnung auf ein bisschen Liebe von ihm.

Gerührt beobachtete Astoria, wie Draco behutsam das Neugeborene aus der wiege hob und sich zu ihr umdrehte, die Augen strahlend vor Staunen und Glückseligkeit.

Die Intimität der Szene wurde wirkungsvoll unterbrochen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Lucius eintrat, Narzissa am Arm. Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils war Dracos Gesicht blank von Gefühlen und seine Haltung eigenartig angespannt.

„Nun, habt ihr schon einen Namen für meinen Enkel?", durchschnitt Lucius' unterkühlte Stimme die kurze, unangenehme Stille, die sich nach seinem Eintreten ausgebreitet hatte.

[style type="italic"]Mein Enkel. [/style]

Deutlicher hätte die Kriegserklärung beinahe nicht sein können.

„Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.", antwortete Draco und zog unwillkürlich seinen Sohn näher an sich, eine Geste, die Lucius mit einer spöttisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte.

„Gib ihn mir, Draco."

Der Unterton in Lucius' Stimme war stählern, lies keinen Widerstand zu. Zögerlich lockerte Draco den Griff um seinen Sohn und gab ihn mit fast spürbarem Widerwillen an seinen vater weiter.

Lucius betrachtete den Kleinen ausgiebig.

„Er hat schwarze Haare.", sagte er dann und setze mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick auf Astorias und Dracos blondes Haar hinzu: "Bist du dir sicher, dass deine kleine Frau dir keinen Bastard unterschiebt?"

Für einen Moment sprach so viel Wut aus Dracos Augen, dass Astoria fürchtete, er würde Lucius ohrfeigen. Dann jedoch verschwand die Wut und wurde ersetzt durch...Amüsement und Verachtung?

Neugierig setzte sich Astoria auf, um die nächsten Worte nicht zu verpassen. Dies war ein wichtiger Moment für Draco, dass wusste sie, wichtig und unendlich schwer.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du schon auf Beleidigungen meiner Frau zurückgreifen musst, um mich zu treffen."

Dracos Stimme bei diesen Worten war kalt und hart, lies die Athmosphäre noch unfreundlicher werden.

„Scorpius ist mein Fleisch und Blut, Astorias' und mein Sohn, der nächste Malfoyerbe und lass dir eines gesagt sein, Vater." Bei diesem letzten Wort wurde sein Ton so bissig, dass Narzissa zusammenzuckte. „Ich werde ihn von dir und deinem Einfluss fern halten. [style type="italic"]Dieses[/style] Kind wird eine [style type="italic"]glückliche[/style] Kindheit haben."

Für einen Moment bemitleidete Astoria ihren Schwiegervater, der für einen kurzen Augenblick völlig fassungslos auf seinen Sohn starrte.

Hätte ihm dieser einen Dolch ins Herz gerammt, der Mann hätte nicht geschockter sein können.

Natürlich hatte Lucius alles versucht ihn umzustimmen, sinnierte Draco vor sich hin und hielt sein Weinglas gegen das Licht. Schließlich jedoch hatte sein Vater aufgegeben, vermutlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben auf seine Frau gehört und seinem Enkel alles gegeben, was er in der Lage war zu geben.

Das war mehr, als er, Draco, jemals von seinem Vater erhofft hatte.

Ein dezentes Hüsteln neben ihm holte Draco wirkungsvoll aus seinen Gedanken und als er aufblickte sah er in das Gesicht Lily Potters, der Trauzeugin der Braut.

„Weißer Tanz.", meinte sie lachend und ihre Augen funkelten schelmisch. „Verzeiht Mrs Malfoy, darf ich Ihnen Ihren Mann entführen?"

Astoria nickte belustigt.

„Mach nur, Mädchen. Vielleicht besinnt er sich danach mal auf seine Manieren und tanze auch mit mir."

Draco unterdrückte nur schwer ein genervtes Seufzen. Da kam er nun vermutlich nicht herum, dabei mochte er doch Tanzen so ganz und gar nicht.

„Darf ich bitten, Mr Malfoy?" Die junge Frau knickste vor ihm und Draco beschloss, das ganze mit Humor zu nehmen. „Ich bin ganz und gar der Ihre, Miss Potter."

Sie tanzte unerwartet gut, die kleine Potter, mit Gefühl und voller Lebensfreude.

Für den Tanz mit Astoria hatte er sich allerdings schnell etwas besonderes einfallen lassen, liebten sie beide doch den Tango so sehr.

Sie tanzten, völlig in die Augen des anderen versunken, als gäbe es nur ihn und sie, der Rest nur reine Imagination. Es war geradezu magisch ihnen zuzusehen, kein Wunder das sich keiner traute, neben ihnen zu tanzen, sie aus ihrer versunkenen Welt aufzustören.

Als der Tanz zu Ende war, lies sich Draco erleichtert auf seinen Stuhl sinken und schenkte sich ein Glas voll des wirklich hervorragenden wenn auch libanesischen Rotweins. 50 Jahre war es nun schon her, dass er diesen Tanz kennen und lieben gelernt hatte, damals war er gerade neun geworden.

Wieder endete ein Tanz und Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius' Trauzeuge, ging rasch zu den Musikanten, schien sich ganz offensichtlich ein Lied zu wünschen.

Ungläubig betrachtete Draco dann, wie der Junge ihm seine Frau entführte und mit ihr begann einen Chachacha aufs Parkett zu legen, der sich wahrhaftig gewaschen hatte. Junge, die Potters schienen wirklich Feuer im Blut zu haben.

Es sollte ihn eigentlich nicht verwundern, denn gerade dieser spezielle Potter hatte schon immer dazu geneigt, alle zu überraschen.

Als Astoria das Arbeitszimmer betrat, wusste sie sofort, dass etwas sehr seltsames passiert war.

Das lag weniger daran, das sie eine Seherin gewesen wäre, was nicht der Fall war, als dass Draco nur dann auf die Whiskyvorräte seines Vaters zurück griff, wenn ihn etwas wirklich aus der Bahn geworfen hatte.

Jetzt stand vor ihm eine frisch angebrochene, aber schon zu einem drittel geleerte Flasche uralter Macallan vor ihm.

„Draco?", fragte sie leise, fast vorsichtig. „Was ist passiert?"

Wortlos hob er ein Blatt Pergament auf und hielt es ihr hin während er sich ein neues Glas einschenkte.

„Lies.", sagte er und begann wieder ins Feuer zu starren. E

inige Sekunden sah Astoria fassungslos zu ihm hinüber, dann raffte sie sich auf. Sie zog verwundert die Augenbrauen zusammen, als sie die Schrift erkannte. Was konnte bei der Einteilung denn so Schockierendes geschehen sein?

„[style type="italic"]Vater.[/style]"

Sie musste bei dieser reichlich respektlosen Anrede fast schon lachen. Das war so typisch Scorpius. Zu sehr in Hast und zu aufgeregt um auf so nichtige Dinge wie Höflichkeit zu achten.

„[style type="italic"]Natürlich kam ich nach Slytherin, der Hut muss kaum meinen Kopf berührt haben, da rief er schon laut mein Haus aus, aber du wirst nie erraten, wen ich wieder getroffen habe, denke ich. Es ist Al, der Junge aus Madame Malkins im August, erinnerst du dich?[/style]"

[style type="italic"][/style]

Natürlich erinnerte sie sich. Scorpius hatte sich vor Begeisterung über Al und was der alles wusste fast überschlagen, nachdem die Jungen einen Nachmittag gemeinsam in der Winkelgasse verbracht hatten.

„[style type="italic"]Er ist genau wie ich nach Slytherin gekommen und wir sind schon beste Freunde.[/style]"

[style type="italic"][/style]

Armer Al, dachte sie schmunzelnd. Er muss von Scorpius' Hyperaktivität förmlich überrannt worden sein.

„[style type="italic"]Aber weißt du, was lustig ist, Vater? Er heißt Potter, wie dieser seltsame Typ mit der Narbe, mit dem du zur Schule gegangen bist.[/style]"

[style type="italic"][/style]

Astoria stockte bei dem Wort Potter. Konnte das der jüngere der beiden Potter Jungen sein? Ein Potter in Slytherin? So langsam verstand sie den Wunsch ihres Mannes, sich mit Alkohol vor dem Nachdenken zu drücken. Schnell las sie weiter.

„[style type="italic"]Sogar Albus Severus, wie dein alter lustiger Direktor und dein Patenonkel Severus, ist das nicht lustig?[/style]"

Das Pergament entglitt Astorias Händen, ihr Körper völlig erstarrt während ihr Gehirn auf Hochtouren lief.

Als das Blatt zu Boden gefallen war, hatte Draco geseufzt und sein Glas erneut gefüllt und hielt Astoria nun den Whisky unter die Nase. Dankbar nahm sie an und leerte das Glas in einem Zug.

Als ihr Mann sie verwundert ansah, lachte sie trocken.

„Ich vertrage einiges, Draco, keine Angst."

Mit einer Zauberstabbewegung rief er ein zweites Glas vom Kaminsims und schenkte ihr erneut ein.

Ja, das Astoria ihn unter den Tisch trinken würde hätte er nie vermutet und doch hatte sie die restliche Flasche fast ganz allein geleert und danach noch ihn ins Bett gebracht. „

Über was grübelst du denn den ganzen Abend, Draco?" In Astorias Stimme war hörbar, dass sie die scheinbare und andauernde Abwesenheit ihres Mannes auf der Hochzeit ihres ältesten Sohnes ziemlich erheiternd fand.

Draco hob den Kopf und lächelte sie verliebt an.

„Scorpius.", meinte er trocken und Astoria schien zu verstehen, denn sie lachte leise.

„Du wirst nie vergessen, dass ich dich unter den Tisch trinken kann, hm?"

Draco grinste träge.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest, Liebling."


End file.
